


yellow eyes, dogs and apples

by marshall_line



Category: SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Еще не время, — говорит ей кто-то, хватая за руку и оттягивая назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow eyes, dogs and apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



+

Тэён опаздывает. Тэён в который раз теряется в мегаполисе из камня и стекол. У нее совещание через час, а до офиса чуть больше двух. Ей надо поймать такси или хотя бы добраться до ближайшей автобусной остановки, но она до сих пор не знает где-что-как в этом глупом городе.

Тэён спешит, бежит, летит. Тэён нажимает на тормоза только перед пешеходной зеброй. Она не смотрит по сторонам, не смотрит на светофор. Ким Тэён всегда действует инстинктивно. И это приносит только разочарования, поражения и крах нервной системы.

Печать ‘пожизненно неудачница’ у нее на лбу светится красным, как огни автомобилей.

Она задумывается на одну крошечную секунду, не замечая, как уже делает шаг на белую полосу. Машины все еще играют друг с другом наперегонки, но Тэён не видит.

— Еще не время, — говорит ей кто-то, хватая за руку и оттягивая назад.

Джип-два-слона проезжает мимо Тэён. Она стоит с широко распахнутыми глазами от удивления и не знает, как и для чего дышать. Вдох-вы-ы-дох. И еще раз, и еще немного. Если бы ее не остановили, она бы уже лежала кусками, размазанная по асфальту.

Тэён поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать ‘спасибо, вы меня спасли’, но рот так и остается открытым. Никаких звуков, слов и благодарностей.

Тэён смотрит и не понимает. Что это такое, что ее спасло, кто ее спас. 

Было бы разумней увидеть пустоту или кто-то левого, но Тэён видит рядом с собой девочку-девушку в белой футболке, в юбке до колен в красных яблоках, с черным рюкзаком на плечах и, что самое странное/страшное, с головой собаки вместо собственной.

Тэён не находит, что сказать. 

Она может только смотреть на нее и задыхаться в немом крике.

Существо блестит ей желтыми глазами, махает рукой и, как по взмаху палочки, исчезает в дымке. Или она не исчезает, просто Тэён моргает быстрее обычного, а та либо уходит туда, откуда пришла, либо уже давно на той стороне перехода.

Тэён, конечно же, на совещание не успевает.

До окончания рабочего дня она думает об этой девочке-собаке в яблочной юбке.

Еще не время. Для чего не время? Для смерти?

— А у нее был розовый бант на левом ухе, — говорит Тэён вслух.

Наверное, зачитываться и засматриваться арт-хаусом не лучшее времяпровождение по ночам. Тэён мотает головой, чтобы забыть о сегодняшнем дне и видении. А потом ночью она долго не может уснуть, ведь как только Тэён закрывает глаза, голова собаки с бантом выплывает из серых облаков и смотрит желтыми глазами. Они напоминают фары в тумане.

+

— Что ты видела? — переспрашивает Сонкю, давясь холодным кофе.

— Девочку-собаку, — спокойно повторяет в седьмой раз Тэён.

— А может, знаешь, это как мейнстрим? Люди же часто в наше время напяливают на себя лошадиные головы, — Сонкю пытается мыслить рационально.

— Ты пытаешься напомнить мне Чонхёна, который в прошлом году заявился в одной такой в офис? — Тэён смеется.

— Да, — подтверждает подруга. — Вдруг твое видение — не видение, а шутка?

— Не думаю, — в голосе Тэён отрицания с излишком.

— Тогда будь осторожней, хорошо? — просит Сонкю, когда официант приносит им счет.

Тэён кивает, уже думая о чем-то своем и об этой девочке тоже.

А если она не будет осторожной, то та появится опять?

+

Неделю ничего особенного не происходит. Тэён учится выживать в городе, собирая пыль на челке и ресницах. В выходные дни она часами ходит туда-сюда, пытаясь запомнить хоть что-то, чтобы впоследствии ориентироваться как профессионал.

Бесконечный круговорот повседневной серости вызывает головную боль и спазмы в животе.

Сонкю таскает ее в бар своей подруги, чтобы та хоть немножечко расслабилась и отвлеклась от работы-мыслей-жизни. Суён никогда не наливает много, зная, что Тэён толком не умеет пить, а друзей своих друзей тоже беречь надо.

Тэён нравится здесь, нравится в этом обществе. Она не чувствует себя одинокой всего один вечер в неделю. Во все остальное время Тэён зарывается в бумаги и договора с головой. 

Сонкю говорит всем, что Ким Тэён не такая. Она должна была родиться птицей и жить не здесь, вот и все. Не нужны ей ни работа, ни деньги. Нужна свобода. 

Сидя за барной стойкой и выслушивая пьяные рассказы Сонкю, Тэён кажется, что мир может остановиться именно вот тут, именно в этот момент. Чтобы просто, чтобы без всяких ограничений. Только она, Сонкю, ее голос, музыка и скрип бокалов в руках Суён.

Но это просто обычная суббота, потом все разойдется трещинами и закрутится в спираль.

Тэён пьет не спеша. Трезвое сознание ей понадобиться, ведь кто-то должен отправить Сонкю домой, а у Суён полно своих дел. 

Они уходят под закрытие. Суён просит быть осторожней. Все постоянно просят ее об одном и том же, как сговорились, но Тэён вроде бы понимает.

Сонкю что-то пыхтит ей в шею, пока они медленно шагают в сторону ее дома. Ночь летняя, по-июльски теплая, но Тэён почему-то морозит. Кончики пальцев, спрятанные в карманах легкой куртки, покалывают.

Их обеих клонит в сон от выпитого, но дойти надо, дойти без приключений надо. Сонкю жалобно умоляет сделать перерыв и присесть где-нибудь, а то _коленочки бо-бо_. Тэён не может не согласиться, самой как-то не по себе.

Никаких скамеек или чего-то похожего рядом с ними нет, поэтому приходится усаживаться там, где есть место. Сонкю тянет ее вниз под фонарный столб. 

Она вновь что-то рассказывает, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. А когда звучит какая-то шутка, Тэён смеется во весь голос, что делает очень редко, в последние два года точно.

Она смеется так, что валится на спину, на проезжую часть.

Машин нигде не видно. Можно спокойно продолжать веселье.

Но Тэён вновь слышит:

— Еще не время.

Ее кто-то поднимает и ставит на ноги. Грузовик проезжает в сантиметре от них. Тэён давится и смехом, и июльским воздухом. Сонкю все еще смеется, ничего не замечая.

Тэён разворачивается в этих не-объятиях лицом к спасителю и замирает. На нее смотрят все те же желтые глаза. Легкие в дырах, но она усилием воли заставляет себя спросить:

— Не время для чего?

И Тэён может перекрестить свое сердце: оно ей улыбнулось, сверкнув клыками.

Девочка-собака отпрыгивает от нее на, мчащийся на всех парах, автомобиль. Тэён не успевает даже вскрикнуть или просто издать какой-то звук, как существо исчезает.

Сонкю вытирает слезы после смеха, прислонившись к фонарю.

— Больше никогда не буду пить, — бормочет Тэён.

Она ночует у Сонкю и не спит до самого утра.

+

Тэён никому не говорит об очередном случае, а Сонкю и подавно.

Она понимает, что должна пройти неделя, и девочка-собака появится снова.

Она понимает, чтобы та появилась, Тэён обязана не быть осторожной.

Это сложнее, чем кажется.

Все мысли заняты _ею_ , и сосредоточиться на работе для Тэён подобно муке. Сонкю пытается что-то расспросить и что-то сделать, но в итоге только мешает и раздражает.

Тэён доводит себя до необъяснимого состояния.

Кто-то на бумажке пишет ‘depression lvl 9000’ и приклеивает на ее дверь.

Почему-то смешно. Так смешно, что болит.

+

В следующий раз она видит желтоглазое существо у своего дома. Потом на работе, в парке, в магазине, почти везде. Тэён видит ее. Та не говорит свои привычные слова, не спасает, ведь не от чего. Девочка-собака крутится дымкой вокруг нее, будто преследует.

А так и есть, наверное.

Тэён старается избегать встреч. Тэён забывается в работе и почти не вспоминает о глазах, собаке, сияющих в свете фонаря, клыках, странной юбке. 

На короткое время она просто забывает о существовании своего вечного спасителя.

Сонкю отпаивает ее лекарствами и рассказами.

Как назло, Чонхён в начале осени шутит опять, придя на работу в лошадиной маске.

Вот теперь совсем не смешно, даже не болит. Режет.

+

В середине зимы Тэён спрашивает:

— А тебе не холодно в футболке и в юбке?

Она осматривает себя, а после качает головой.

Тэён впервые замечает, что на ее одежде есть надписи, но они на японском, и поэтому прочитать их она не может.

Тэён подходит ближе, снимает шарф и наматывает его на шею спасительницы.

(Она чуть не разбилась на катке).

— Глупо, — и это абсолютно новое слово, ею произнесенное.

Через мгновение ее уже нет, как и шарфа.

Тэён надеется, что это либо вскоре закончится, либо обретет хоть немного смысла.

+

За год Тэён привыкает и видеть ее, и говорить с ней, и слышать одно и то же. Девочка-собака, которую зовут Джессика (Тэён все-таки расшифровала слова на футболке), стала такой же повседневностью, как и все прочее.

Но чем дольше это происходит, тем сильнее Тэён привязывается.

Ее тошнит от ‘еще не время’, так как она не знает, что означает эта фраза и что она под собой подразумевает по отношению к Тэён. Ей невыносимо, когда глаза Джессики устремлены в ее сторону, потому что страшно.

Тэён трясет, Тэён не спит по ночам, но все настолько привычно, что напоминает многосерийный ситком для любителей мыла.

Если бы что-то действительно менялось, было бы проще и спокойней. Отчасти.

Джессика спасает ее еще шестнадцать раз, не считая первых трех.

Джессика есть, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. 

Надо принять как должное или смириться.

У Тэён есть только один выход (два?): запереть себя в кабинете, завернувшись в жесткие бумажки, исписанные цифрами и словами без определенного значения.

Сонкю достучаться до нее не может.

(Маску Чонхёна она сжигает).

+

Тэён не сдерживает своего обещания и напивается. Суён осторожничает, но та умоляет, и отказать ей никак нельзя уже. Домой Тэён идет пешком, шатаясь и держась на грани меня-сейчас-вырвет-что-делать. Сейчас снова июль и ей, как и тогда, безумно холодно.

Она прячет нос в воротнике куртки, вдыхает обмораживающий носоглотку воздух и отчего становится легче. На минуту, на одну-единственную минуту в ее жизни.

Ощущение свободы. Раскинь руки в стороны и лети. Или падай, как захочешь.

Тэён идет по той же дороге, что и тогда с Сонкю. Она ни о чем не думает, просто улыбается чему-то своему, улыбается закрытым магазинам, мигающим фонарям и редкому свету в домах.

Как-то по-особенному тихо.

Тэён собирается перейти на левую сторону, но ноги не держат (как причина происходящему), и она в итоге ложится поперек проезжей части. Асфальт царапает кожу и еще холодней. 

Тэён чувствует умиротворение. Вот бы так всегда.

Она закрывает глаза. Вдох-вы-ы-дох.

А потом до ее ушей доносится скрип колес. Кто-то хватает ее и быстро оттаскивает с дороги. Автомобиль напоследок мигает фарами. Тэён переводит дыхание.

Ее бы стопроцентно раздавили, раздробили, и остались бы только обломки костей в окружении горячего мяса. Тэён дергает плечами, отгоняя от себя всплывающие в сознании картинки.

Джессика рычит, сверкает сощуренными глазами, злится. В каждом ее выдохе ‘ты что творишь’, ‘для чего’, ‘как тебе только в голову пришло’, ‘делать больше нечего ночью’ и тому подобное.

А Тэён все равно улыбается, она может только улыбаться. Если бы она о чем-то думала в тот момент, то мысли были бы примерно такими: _а что если я специально подвергну себя опасности, Джессика появится, да?_

Джессика все еще рычит, показывая зубы.

— Еще не время? — спрашивает Тэён с какой-то надеждой, что наконец-то в ответ услышит что-то вразумительное.

Джессика ничего не отвечает, снимает с плеч рюкзак, отворачивается, чтобы достать оттуда какую-то вещь и, повернувшись, уже держит в руках шарф Тэён.

Она все еще злится, но в том, как она бережно и с заботой наматывает шарф на шею, нет ни грамма злости или враждебности. Тэён тепло.

Джессика поднимает с земли рюкзак и собирается уходить, но Тэён поддается инстинктам, поддается импульсу и порывисто обнимает ее.

Джессика не двигается. Она ничего не делает и не рычит.

Тэён утыкается носом в золотисто-ореховую шерсть, обнимает крепче. Джессика пахнет яблоками.

Эту ситуацию можно списать на алкоголь в крови. Тэён весело, так весело, что все не имеет никакого значения. Спиртное усиливает как радость, так и грусть. Тэён не хочет ни того, ни другого. Ей просто нужно, чтобы Джессика была с ней чуть дольше обычного.

— Я так не могу, — говорит Тэён. — Хватит. Хватит говорить ‘еще не время’, хватит спасать, исчезать, убегать. Не оставляй меня больше.

Все слова превращаются в одно сплошное и бессвязное. 

Для Тэён это все равно важно.

— Когда ты рядом, я не чувствую себя одинокой, — продолжает она. — Я не знаю, кто ты на самом деле, но мне с тобой хорошо.

На последних словах Джессика пытается вырваться, но Тэён держит так, что никто и никогда не сможет убежать из ее рук.

— Поэтому, — Тэён просит, — будь, пожалуйста, настоящей.

Кто-то закрывает окна. Кто-то курит на балконе. Кто-то проезжает мимо опять и опять.

Но Тэён ничего не слышит.

— Джессика?

В ее руках уже никого нет.

Не смешно, не весело, не болит, не режет.

(— Звезда упала).

+

Тэён повышают в должности, она покупает новую квартиру поближе к офису, и через неделю справляет новоселье в баре Суён.

Чонхён обещал, что развезет их всех по домам после, но в итоге отвозить надо его. Суён сваливает его на кого-то из своих, чтобы было меньше хлопот.

К Тэён они идут втроем, громко смеясь, говоря обо всем на свете и ни о чем одновременно. Суён рассказывает, что хочет сделать ремонт в баре и надо бы искать нового агента. Сонкю шутит. 

Тэён на все только кивает или просто соглашается.

Автомобилей нет нигде, и можно спокойно перебегать с дороги на тротуар и наоборот, что Тэён вместе с Сонкю и делает. Суён на все закрывает глаза и пожимает плечами. Дети.

Когда они устают от беготни и возвращаются к Суён, Тэён понимает, что пахнет яблоками. Она смотрит по сторонам, крутит шеей и, кажется, что-то замечает.

Сонкю дергает ее за локоть, чтобы поведать очередную шутку, но Тэён не обращает внимания. Даже если это галлюцинации или очередные видения, вызванные алкоголем, ей не важно. 

Тэён вновь перебегает дорогу. 

Она задерживает в легких вдох и на выдохе кричит:

— Джессика!

Девушка, выгуливающая собаку, останавливается.

Тэён подходит, улыбается ярче всех вместе взятых звезд, протягивает руку в знак приветствия и спрашивает:

— А теперь — время?


End file.
